Chuck Vs Project Obama
by chuckaholic
Summary: Fulcrum has a plan to take the Intersect and someone very important probably has something to do with it...
1. Chapter 1

First, this is a two authors story: me and rockchick4jc. In case you're wondering, yes.. I'm brazilian and she's american and we don't know each other.  
So, if you like Casey on this one you know who to thank... her!  
And if you don't understand the nerdism here you can blame me...  
We'd also like to thank who gave the idea for this on zachary-levi, whoever that was (PM us if you know)...

Beware: this contains political content.... treason involved... and a bit of conspiracy allusion.  
Remember: this is just a _fiction, _NO OFFENSE IS INTENDED.

Disclaimer: nope.. we don't own Chuck.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

As Sarah walks into the BuyMore, Chuck loses perception of his surroundings. All he can see is her and she's getting closer with a beautiful smile.

"Hi" He's barely audible...

She grabs his tie and pulls him into a gentle kiss. A little surprised by how real that felt he can't help but ask.

"Is that... uh... is that a real kiss or a cover kiss cause I'm confused ri..."

_Weird... I feel like this already happened before... never mind. _But by Sarah's look – confused and questioning – he can tell that indeed felt ... nothing to worry about... just a coincidence maybe... It's not like he didn't feel like asking that every time she kissed him and it's also not like she didn't feel like doing that every time she saw him. So, they just go to the Castle, where Casey and the General, her face in the screen actually, are already waiting.

"Good morning, team. Colt fed us a Trojan horse that blew up the Intersect. The real Cypher is still out there. Our Intel tell us that maybe in the possession of the former KGB operative Sasha Banacheck. We believe she's in town to sell it."

_What?! _The agents, the asset and even the walls shared the same thought. Is the General losing her mind? Maybe she forgot to take her pills... Whatever it is, one of them needs to tell her. Chuck looks to his left where Sarah stands, she on the other hand looks to her left where Casey stands, then he also looks to his left where... no one stands. _Great! Just my luck..._

"Excuse me, General... but we've arrested Sasha Banacheck and retrieved the Cypher weeks ago..."

"Oh, I see..."

Quickly coming to her realization, the General starts to look through some files. Clearly embarrassed, she clears her throat and wears her most straight and commanding face.

"Sorry, Major. There must have been some kind of mistake. We've just recruited new agents to deal with the paperwork. Now if we can continue, I have some serious news."

They all knew that wasn't true. Who bothers recruiting new agents to do paperwork? And if they did, who would allow them to get clearance about such a confidential and important project as the Intersect? Of course, they also knew it's never a good idea to argue with a superior.

"I have to inform you that our project is running low on resources. And we might have to shutdown the operation."

"Uh, how exactly that happened, General? I thought the Intersect was a top US Government interest." Sarah couldn't believe the news and its implications.

"Well, agent Walker. Apparently, the company is not sure if the outcomes have been worth the cost and my superiors can't do anything about it."

"And by the company you mean the NSA or the CIA?..." Casey intervenes.

"Both." She answers as flatly as possible.

"So, General... I'm still confused... it seems to me our results have been beyond expected... I mean..." Sarah wasn't ready to let go of the subject yet...

"I know and I agree. It seems there's been some... redundancies in our reports... as if we're going on missions that were already accomplished..."

"Sorry, General.. but you said your superiors..." Chuck, who had been surprisingly quiet, felt the need satisfy his curiosity. _So... there's like bosses to the bosses in the intelligence service too.._

"That's correct, Chuck. Since you're the Intersect you can know this information. Josh Schwartz and Chris Fedak have been since day one commanding the operation. They were enthusiasts of the Human Intersect Project and as neither is CIA nor NSA they were put ahead of it cause they couldn't be suspected of being Fulcrum. Of course, the agency they work for must be kept a secret for your own safety. Just think of them as freelancers. Now, as I was saying... your job is to find out how the reports are being violated and you must hurry if you don't want this to be your last mission. Good luck."

After the screen goes blank, Casey and Sarah stare at Chuck.

"What? Why you're giving me that look?"

"Chuck, haven't you heard anything the General said?" Sarah seemed a little sad, not quite believing his nonchalant reaction to it all.

"Yeah, so?"

"Look, moron, do you think once the project is shutdown you can simply go back to your pathetic life, maybe a white picket fence and all?"

"Hey, Casey... I'm not really that excited about fences but I like the idea. If I can't get the Intersect out of my head then this is like my best chance to get my life back."

"Chuck, in a situation like this the procedure is to send you to a bunker for security measures and reassigning me and Casey... " She tries to communicate with her eyes what's crying inside her heart.

"But that means..." He finally seems to realize it.

Casey grunts... he would never let an opportunity to tease them like that pass by.

"That means that I could get some rest of the lovebirds here, uh?" and he pats Chuck on the back, grinning like an older kid that just stole another's candy. Chuck looks at Sarah and they share a silent moment that express more than a thousand words. He didn't want it all to end, not like that.

"Now that I got your attention, let's get to work" Casey hands Chuck a pile of papers – reports, employees informations.... "Read these and see if you can flash on something that you haven't flashed on the past."

…

"Guys... I've been reading these for hours now and nothing new. I'm actually pretty tired of going back over old flashes, you know? Can't I get a break?"

They're sitting at the Castle's table and it's almost evening. Casey and Sarah have been trying to find connections between the fake reports while Chuck has been flashing over and over on the old stuff.

"Unless you changed your mind 'bout living on a cell for the rest of your life then I suggest you keep going."

"Fine, iron man! Can we at least turn some music on... you know... fresh our minds a little?"

"Don't exactly keep CD's around Castle, Bartowski." Casey growled.

"What? How is it possible that anyone can live without music? Come on, Casey... even Tony Stark liked to shake from time to time..."

Casey motions to say something or maybe twist his neck but Sarah is faster.

"Ok, Chuck. We don't have music but I can turn the tv on. Is that ok?" Sarah is saying it like: you better be fine with this or nothing or we'll see some blood shed.

"It's not the same, but I guess it will do it..."

…_we would also like to remember our president Barack Obama is having a speech tomorrow night – March 16__th __- at 8pm. Stay tuned, folks..._

_Obama's picture;_

_Calender marked on March 16__th__;_

_Old mission files encoded;_

_A bunker plant;_

_Fulcrum logo;_

_Project Obama;_

"Uh... Fulcrum's been using the President's speeches to send subliminal messages. They've encoded informations of previous missions and have been inserting them into our brains like they're still going to happen."

"That could somehow explain the wrong reports... but how could they be so sure they'd get to us? And what's the point?" Sarah turns to Casey expectantly.

"Hmm...Low life losers like Bartowski keep up with the news 24/7, so they had to assume that we'd end up watching it."

"Maybe they..."

Sarah and Casey are starting to discuss their ideas and completely forgot about Chuck's existence. He sits there in the middle of them turning his head from one agent to the other, his finger raised, mouth opened... finally he breaks...

"Hey, guys... I'm not done yet..."

Sarah seems to remember he's the Intersect after all and he's likely to have most of the answers and gives him attention and so does Casey.

"What do you mean? What else did you flash on?" Asks Sarah a bit anxious...

"Well... let's put it this way: I know who the Fulcrum leader is and what he wants."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"The President of The United States is a member of Fulcrum? That's a serious accusation, Chuck." The General is nothing but serious and concerned, all that evidenced in her voice.

"Hey.... not me... blame this thing inside my head.. Besides... I wouldn't say he's a member of Fulcrum... I believe the more proper definition is leader, head, brain... any of these would be fine I think... Ooo – ouch." And Chuck's providentially stopped when Casey smashes his left foot before he could get into trouble. _You were asking for it_, Casey thinks and smirks at Chuck's child-in-pain face.

Sarah glances coldly at the two boys, who acknowledging compose themselves.

"General, we believe the information in Chuck's flash was provided by the Fulcrum... update... he got during our mission at the suburbs. We're not sure how much of that we can trust in, but we're pretty convinced it's very reasonable."

"How's that, agent Walker? All the information that Fulcrum had about our missions were based on their losses, the names of their agents that didn't return. And you're telling me that with that little they could actually miraculously make us recreate them entirely and with plenty of confidential details by sending some subliminal messages. Not to mention, the point of this so-called Project Obama is to tear apart this team so Mr. Bartowski gets sent to a high security bunker where they have a master plan to capture him. I would appreciate to hear some explanations."

Silence. Silence. _Well, if you look at it this way... _Chuck is leaning over the table they've been working all day, pondering all the General said... and... his hand slips dropping a pile of paper on the floor... End of silence.

"Sorry... My bad..."

He gets down to clean the mess, Casey gives him some mocking looks while Sarah doesn't seem to be bothered by his clumsiness. She's still deep in thought, her face shows a little angst, she struggles with herself to find an explanation because _there has to be some_, she thinks. Still, nothing came to her mind.

"That's what I thought. Well, you have until tomorrow night. And this time don't come to me with this kind of joke, this isn't a game. Otherwise, I suggest you start packing. Goodnight." With that the screen went blank, bringing the silence back to the room.

The emotions flowing were all too different. Casey was playing hard-to-read. Looking straight... expressionless face... even so he gave a few glimpses of who seemed to be still processing all events of the day without being sure what reaction he should have... Sarah should be expected to act just the same, but she didn't. She made no effort hiding the concern that consumed her, that moment all her masks came down, and Chuck thought that was the real Sarah Walker he was seeing. Of course, he couldn't tell the nature of that concern. He wanted to believe she didn't want to leave him, but then he felt insecure and started to think she was just upset because failure is something that she's certainly not used to... he could be so naive sometimes...

Fear, uncertainty of what tomorrow holds, so many doubts.. that's quite a hard composition to breath under.

"Well, Chuck. It's getting pretty late... Ellie is probably worried by now... Casey will take you home."

"Sure you don't wanna come? If you were around Ellie wouldn't ask me so many questions about why I missed work today, which I'm pretty sure Morgan already told her about... and she's most likely to have left dinner for us... you know..."

"Sorry, but not today... Tell her since it was Sunday you thought it was better to spend it with me than working extra hours because your boss asked you to. I'm sure she will even agree with you." Sarah seemed so sad yet so serious that Chuck decided it was better to leave it at that. _Maybe tomorrow night... that is, if she's still here..._

…

The ride was quiet... none was in a chatty mood. Chuck, though, seemed very thoughtful. They had just gotten to the courtyard when Chuck finally spoke.

"Hey, Casey... mind if I ask you one thing?"

"Already did." He abruptly turned back and started to walk to his house but was stopped by Chuck grabbing his arm and forcing him to look back... fuming.

"Sorry 'bout that. Two things then. Well, maybe three depending on your answer..."

"You got 3 minutes and counting."

"Hmm... ok... fine... So, I mean... me and Sarah kinda had a deja vu, if you can call it that, at the BuyMore this morning when... well, you don' need to know the details... point is that's why she believes in the whole Project Obama thing..."

"2 minutes."

"Really? You're _actually_ counting?" Chuck looked amused at Casey, who looked at his watch and was about to continue with the countdown. Then Chuck realized he wasn't kidding and just hurried. "What kind of deja vu did you have?"

"None."

"Wait. You said you believed but you didn't had a... how?"

"Don't give audience to the enemy."

"So... why do you think it's all true?"

"Already made your 3 questions." Once again he motioned to leave but Chuck didn't let him... smartly he didn't touch the big guy this time. Instead, he jumped in front of him, blocking his way.

"Hey, hey. Still got a minute or so if I'm right... come on..."

Knowing that would be the only way to get rid of Bartowski, Casey grunts and answers. Evidently disappointed with the world, he looks and speaks like a patriot that just saw someone burning the US flag.

"Democrats, kid. Expect anything from them."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It's no that early in the morning, but she's yawning. Truth is she didn't sleep at all this night. After the boys left the Castle, Sarah headed to the hotel room but carried the pile of paper with her. She read them over and over until her strength left her. Trying so hard to find any suitable explanation to give the General, she just felt frustrated when she looked at the clock on the wall and realized how the deadline was getting closer and if it hadn't been a present from Chuck it would certainly have the same destine as the previous one. As his name passed on her mind, she couldn't help but think of all they've been through... all the missions, all the talks, all the pizza-and-movies nights, even all the small arguments, all those silly things normal couples do...

Sure, all this time she felt like it was all a calm before the storm, she was quite sure one day she would have to leave... Still... it's just harder when truth comes knocking right on your door. Mostly, it hurt even more when she thought of all the things she wanted to but didn't do, the things she so badly wished she had told him but never found strength to... She just regretted all the excuses that kept her apart from the life she wanted. No. She didn't sleep at all.

Now, Sarah just thanks God it's not a sunny day... Both because it matches her mood better and because that way the city isn't in the mood for frozen yogurt, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

…

It's a common sense around the BuyMore... Casey is more annoying than usual. He didn't almost hit anyone yet, didn't scare any customer away, didn't make fun of the nerd herders plus Morgan... He wasn't being sarcastic, not cynical. For an untrained eye, he seemed like a normal guy who didn't like to talk much. Of course, for those who knew him better that made him creepier... Everyone was afraid he was silently planning a way to exterminate them all, maybe he was coming up with the details to finish up his own nuclear bomb or something... Was Casey actually gonna miss all this? Miss working with Bartowski and agent Walker? _Don't be ridiculous!_, he thinks.

…

At the Nerd Herd, Chuck reclines his head on the balcony in a state of half consciousness half sleepiness. No. His fragile heart wouldn't survive another break, especially when he was so sure he got it right this time. He could ask her out on a real date again and then what? She would still be gone in a couple of hours or luckily a couple of days. He wanted more than that, even if he couldn't have it now or tomorrow, he knew someday they would if they remained together. But what could he do? The flashes are just a bunch of sequenced images, the linking between them and also their meaning is up to them, specifically him, to figure out and he didn't know any more than what he already told the General.

"Hey! Chuck, man... you're totally not gonna believe this..." Morgan's sudden appearance is enough to wake him. He raises his head and rests his chin on both hands but still feeling out of place...

"Try me..."

"Ok, ok... not much excitement I see, just wait till you see these news on ANN..." He runs to the other side of the counter, wanting to show something to Chuck on the computer.

"ANN? What are you talking bout, buddy? I'm pretty sure that can mean lots of things..."

Shocked, Morgan rings the bell.

"Hello!! You're kidding, right? Anime News Network! What else? You couldn't possibly think I was referring to Artificial Neural Networks cause I know you love that topic but you know that after all these years I still don't get the hang of the thing... you're the computer guy I'm just..." before he can finish his sentence, Chuck quickly stands up with a bright smile on his face, all the previous sadness completely gone, and puts his hands on the bearded man's shoulders.

"You know I love you, right?" He runs out of the store without waiting for any sort of reply and drags Casey with him.

"Yeah, I know... Hey! Where you going, man? You still didn't see this..." Realizing he's talking to no one, he just sighs deeply shaking his head.

"Oh, boy... Kids... you raise them for life and once they got their own wings they forget about you..."

…

As soon as she notices the boys entering the Orange Orange, she hides her emotions again. And it wasn't really that hard to pretend everything was ok cause Chuck's goofy grin let her know he got good news... whatever the definition for that would be under the current circumstances.

The agents wanted to now what was going on right away, but Chuck didn't tell. This would be hard enough to explain once... imagine twice. No way.

"So, Mr. Bartowski. I understand you have news." The General wasn't really expecting to hear anything from them so soon but she was oblivious glad she did.

"Uh.. see... I sort kind of love to read about artificial neural network and.. uh... they're based on the way our biological nervous systems process information..."

"English, Bartowski! Not all of us speak geek code. And get to the point, we don't need to know more about your nerdy, pitiful and disgusting hobbies."

"Jeez, Casey. I was getting there... you can't actually fire a gun without having it loaded first, uh?"

"Enough. Now... please continue, Chuck." Although everybody in the room seemed to be more relaxed the General wasn't willing to waste her precious time with those silly games.

"Ok... what I was saying is... ANNs, just like people, learn by example... through a learning process... Among other ways, that can be done supervised. Given an input you compare that output to what you're expecting and then some processes goes... which don't worry cause I'm not going into that now... so, in the end... you get the exact result you would expect if you change the input but maintain some pattern..."

Truth be told, no one was understanding much, but they got the general idea.

"Bottom line is... our brain works even better than that. For us the missions started with just a name, a picture... and ended with those names being arrested, and Fulcrum knew that. That way the messages triggered our brain to work basically the same way as before in order to obtain the expected result. Of course, that doesn't work in a huge proportion cause it would be impossible to determine and recreate all the favorable patterns, but some reports would be easy deal... In case you're wondering why we don't see it all as memories then... well... that's why they call those subliminal messages... cause they keep stuff in your subconscious..."

Speechless. They were speechless... they didn't understand half of those words but still that made a lot, a lot of sense... Sarah smiled on the corner of her mouth. It's amazing how Chuck was proving to be valuable day after day not only because of the Intersect but mostly because of who he is. Silly, clumsy, nerd... she wouldn't want him to be any different than he was now. One day she would let him know that.

"Hmm... that's an interesting theory, Chuck. Let's assume you're right, that still doesn't prove Fulcrum actually managed to do that." The General was almost... almost convinced.

"Well... I wasn't getting into that... but... did you actually recruited new agents to do the paperwork or yesterday's incident was all... on... you...?"

Sarah's eyes got wide, Casey's... wider. Did he really have the guts to confront the General like that??? Unbelievable...

A short silence follows and then...

"Well... I'll have that theory checked."

"How are you going to do that?" Chuck quickly asked before she could say her own version of goodbye.

"Don't worry. I have my methods. We all have our skills, Chuck."

Again she was reaching over the button to turn off the screen when Chuck interrupted.

"General, one more thing..."

She slightly nodded.

"If I was being held in a bunker and the President said he wanted to see me, would you say no?"

She, as also Casey and Sarah, clearly understood the meaning behind that simple question.

"No, Chuck. I guess I wouldn't."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It's his lunch break and as usual he's in the Orange Orange. Except this time it's different because Sarah isn't there. Chuck was so anxious and worried, he didn't even notice when she appeared behind him.

"Hi..." Suddenly, the way she was smiling made him smile too.

"So... how did it go?"

"Well... Good job... The General has confirmed everything and is taking the proper providences right now..."

"I don't wanna know how she managed that, right?"

She chuckled. "No, Chuck... I don't think you do..."

They share a laugh together... it seems everything is finally back to "normal". Standing there so close to each other, staring into each other's eyes... It feels so right...

"Well.. I'm kinda frustrated..." Sarah frowns not understanding what he means... "I was so looking forward to asking you out on our third first date..."

He put on a self pity face that got Sarah chuckling and gently punching him on the chest, which left him goofy grinning.

"Look... it's not because we can't date that we can't hang out as friends."

"Really? So... see you at 7?"

"Sure."

"And to believe I was _this _close to getting rid of _this_." The statement is followed by a grunt that reveals its owner. Sarcastic and annoying. Yep! Old Casey is back...

"So, guys... what happens now? The company is convinced we're good to go?"

"Beckman said her bosses were pretty confident about that but no confirmation was given. For now we keep going and then we'll have to wait and see..." Sarah answers Chuck.

"Hmm... hey.. and what about the President?"

Casey more than happily takes over the subject.

"You heard the General. She got her methods."

"...She's not actually planning on killing the President, is she?"

"Don't be stupid. She would never do that..." Chuck is starting to breath his relief when Casey continues. "...Though a John Doe certainly would. It's not like JFK shot himself, uh?" He smiles broadly squeezing one of Chuck's shoulders.

"What? You're saying it's true the agencies, the CIA at least, actually had something to with that? Wait! I mean, why?!"

"Hey! I'm NSA. Know nothing bout it." Casey smirks and leaves...

"Oh, come on!! I could totally exchange that information for my own Roadrunner... What's the harm? The guy is already dead anyway..."

…

Dinner was great. Chuck loved those times he could learn something real about her... What kinds of food she likes... what's her favorite drink... what movies she's seen, which he found out were very few... Nothing he wouldn't be pleased to work on, though. They even took a walk later... he was dying to hold her hands... But he was okay with the way it had to be for now. When he woke up this morning he wasn't even sure if he'd see her after today. So, it was a blessing from the skies to have her next to him laughing at all his stupid jokes... and he was thankful for it.

Sarah felt safe tonight. She was glad she didn't have to figure out what her life without him would be like because she was still working on the part of figuring out what it meant to be next to him. Her love for him was a secret kept even from her. After years on the agency, those times she shared with him were the only ones when she thought it was harder to be an agent than herself. Right now she knew she couldn't admit to herself the reason for that but still she was thankful she had someone that could so easily make her laugh.

Time passed by so fast they didn't even realize it... It's past 11pm and the black Porsche arrives at his house. Before getting out, he says...

"Hey... I've been meaning to tell you... ask you actually..."

He looks at her, who silently nods him to continue.

"About the whole subliminal messages things... there's something more... See, their goal was to recreate the missions... and our brains generally take the faster way out to respond to something... so I've been thinking... they couldn't possibly directly trigger personal situations... cause that would take longer and wouldn't be... relevant... in the process..."

He pauses for a second to make sure she's following and to create courage to just ask it. Sarah has absolute no reaction, she just stares intently at him...

"Uh... I kinda concluded the personal stuff only happens if our subconscious really wants them to... So... yesterday, at the BuyMore... when you kissed me... did you, did you actually want to?" He gulps after the last words. All the strength he gathered to ask that left to give place to fear of what she was going to answer. Maybe his theory was wrong after all. Biology, psychology or whatever never was his strong suit anyway...

She's quiet for a moment. What thoughts ran through her mind then one can only wonder.

"Uh... I said I believed in your theory before and I still do."

He smiles, she smiles back. That was the only confirmation both needed to know that one day they'd make it.

…

Still smiling he barely opens the door to the screams.

"Chuck! Chuck! Did you hear what happened?" Ellie was disparaged.

"No. What? I was out with Sa..."

"The President, Chuck! The president was shot during his speech!"

_Yep... forgot about that..._ he realizes.

"So... first shot missed the target... the second gets through his throat and a third right into his head?" He asks without any surprise.

"How did you know?" Ellie couldn't be more confused.

"Lucky guess, sis... Honestly, they could have tried to be more original or at least work on their shooting skills a little bit..." He says walking to his room leaving an open mouthed Ellie staring at his back.

"_They_? Chuck, the authorities are saying that one guy did it..."

He whispers before closing the door to his bedroom.

"Oh, yeah... right... poor John Does of this world..."

* * *

If you're democrat and you're reading this... well, we're sorry.  
Please... don't sue us! NO OFFENSE WAS INTENDED.  
Plus, you were warned... you couldn't have possibly be expecting us to be happy about Obama's speeches during Chuck Time.  
Really... why not Heroes?  
If you happen to work for the government and you're reading this...  
Wow... nice job you must have... take us to meet the White House????  
Oh.. and... don't sue us! NO OFFENSE WAS INTENDED.  
If you're the President himself and you're reading this...  
First, congratulations!!! You're part of history now!!! And remember: _Yes, we can _forget all about this incident, uh?  
Please... don't sue us! NO OFFENSE WAS INTENDED.  
If you're republican and you're reading this then...  
Wait!!! You don't have anything to complain about!!!  
So, be grateful and leave a review...

**Extra Note: **This story does not end here, so don't jump to conclusions... we don't want to get ourselves into trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Originally the story ended on the previous chapter, but we decided to continue... and now a lot may change.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**Washington Hospital Center – The day after, 03:02am**

"NSA. What is his condition, doctor?"

"Wel-well, it's a mi-miracle he's alive b-but his condition is cri-critical. He's in coma ri-right now and I'd say he's got a 5% chan-chance of wa-waking up."

"And if anyone other than us asks, what will you say?"

"T-the governm... sorry.. uh... the fa-family has not authorized me to sa-say anything about his con-condition for now."

"Good. Just try not to stutter and sweat so much. Doesn't suit such a brilliant doctor as you, ok?"

"Ye-yes, sir."

"Now... he's in there, right?"

The young man nervously nods and the NSA agent opens the door to the hospital room.

Breathing tubes keep the man lying on the bed alive. On his head and throat are the many signs of the gun shots he's received and his face is still covered with blood.

"Having a nice nap, Pete?"

"Uh?" The man wakes up and turns his head to face the agent. "Finally. These tubes are killing me and being in coma is more exhausting then I thought... I'm really hungry."

The agent smiles and starts dialing on his phone.

"Everything is going according to the plan, General."

...

**Later that morning – Chuck's house**

"Morning, sis..."

"Shh!!!"

_...no one here knows what's happening in there..._

Ellie switches to another channel.

_...The President is still alive but his current condition has been kept under seal..._

"What kind of doctors are those anyway?! They can't just leave us here worrying!!!"

"Well.. uh... I believe they can, sis... I mean... the doctor-patient confidentiality thing... remember? The guy can't speak for himself... so... if the family decides they can't say a word then.. well... they can't say a word... Technically they only have to tell us if he dies, _which_ I'm not saying he is going to... before you say anything..."

"Whatever, Chuck... this is different in lots of ways... I'm _so_ gonna make a few calls to my friends over there... oh I am..."

Needless to say, Ellie loves Barack Obama. She was one of those people who got lots of bumper stickers and didn't miss one single speech and was at tears and screams when she heard he had won.

She leaves the room searching for her phone, leaving the tv on.

_...as you can see a small crowd is gathering here waiting for news..._

The camera shows the hospital entrance and then Chuck sees a man – dark suit, sunglasses... the scary type – approaching the main door. Eyes turns.

"Ok. I totally have to remember not to watch tv in the future."

He runs to Casey's and knocks desperately on the door. As soon as it opens...

"Hey, Sarah! There's a Fulcrum guy going to see the President right now... I don't know if its a courtesy visit or whatever but I thought you guys should now. Wait! Sarah??? What are you doing here?"

"Uh, Casey had to fly to Washington last night and I came here to keep an eye on you..." She says it grabbing his hand and pulling him through the courtyard.

"Washington? What is he doing there?!" Sarah takes her phone, dials and just listens to the person on the end of the line while they're still walking. She hangs it and doesn't seem very happy.

"Oh no."

"Oh no?!!! Oh no what? What's happening?"

"I'll explain it to you on the way, Chuck. We're taking a plane right now."

* * *

**A/N: It was a short one and maybe there's a couple of questions but those will start to be answered on the next chapter. Oh, there'll probably be Charah on the future... so hang on.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_The scary man enters the hospital._

"_Are you one of the President's doctors?"_

"_Hm.. yes..."_

"_CIA. What is his condition?"_

_The doctor remembers the conversation he had with the NSA agent earlier that morning. If someone from the government asks, the President's in coma... for anyone else, say nothing. He tries hard to calm down. He's been under a lot of tension these last couple of hours._

"_Well, sir. He's still in coma..."_

_The agent takes his gun and points it to the doctor's head._

"_I'll give you 1 minute to reconsider your answer. The President was supposed to make a certain call 5 minutes before his speech yesterday and he didn't. Then someone shoots him and he manages to survive. And now his family doesn't want the press to know how he's doing when the last time I checked they have never even been here to visit him. Something doesn't sound right on that story, don't you agree? Now... last chance. What is his condition?"_

"_Ple-please, sir. I don't kn-know..."_

"_Hm! If you don't know anything then I see no reason why I should keep you alive. Bye..."_

"_Ok.. ok.. he's the-there... I swear... he-he's not in co-coma though... he's fa-faking it... b- but..."_

"_But what?"_

"_It's... it's... the blo-blood type is not the sa-same. He looks li-like the President b-but I don't think he's h-him... now... ple-please... that's al-all I know... please..."_

"_Well, good boy... Have a nice trip to heaven..."_

"_B-but you said th-that you'd le-let me live i-if I told you..."_

"_No. I said I'd kill if you didn't. You were dead both ways. Now..."_

_The agent brings his gun closer to the doctor's face and he falls on his knees closing his eyes, praying for a not so painful death and counting out loud to let his fears away._

"_One... two... three... four... five..."_

"...six... seven... eight... nine... ten..."

"Just take a deep breath, Chuck. It will help you relax..." Sarah says smiling at him.

"I'm not not-relaxed."

"Oh, I can see that. And you're shaking because... you're cold?"

"Ha! Funny! I'll be fine once I have _both_ my feet on the ground... that's all..."

"So... you're actually afraid of flying?" She asks teasingly.

"No.. of course I'm not afraid of flying... it's the perspective of the fall that freaks me out..."

The small government airplane starts to take off and Sarah can feel Chuck tensing on her side.

It takes her all the strength she's got not to hold his hand tight and tell him it will be ok. He closes his eyes praying for a safe flight...

_The sound of a gunshot fills the room and the man falls dead on the floor._

"_Hey, stammerer! You better get up before you pee in your pants. Let's not mess this floor more than it is already, uh?"_

_The doctor gets up and open his eyes surprised. For a second he thinks he's in heaven – the white room, the white cloth he's wearing – but then he sees the NSA agent - Casey - and thinks that if that was heaven then angels are not so pretty and nice as in the movies._

"_Uh? Ohh.. I'm a-alive! Than-thanks, sir! Thanks!" He gets up and offers his hand to Casey, who pretends to be too busy with his gun._

"_I'm Doctor Charles by the way..." A lot calmer he takes his hand back and cleans the sweat off of them on his coat._

"_Argh... either that name is cursed or I am."_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Chuck, are you ok?" Sarah asks a little concerned.

"Am I ok? I'm terrific, fantastic, _never_ better!!! I'm... let's say... awesome!!! No... really... how can you ask me how I am? Seriously... this is unrealistic... It's just... too fictional... even for my taste!!! This is Vantage Point times 10... Of course I'm not ok."

"Are you done with the weeping or should I go buy some tissues? We have work to do."

"Casey is right, Chuck... We don't have much time. This guy..." she points to the dead Fulcrum agent on the floor of a small room in the back of the hospital. "won't be of any trouble but as soon as Fulcrum realizes he's dead they're gonna come here again. They don't know we know the President is one of them and that we put a double to make the speech for him but we can't guarantee they'll stay clueless for much longer."

"Hey, hey, hey! If you guys were so worried about them finding out the real President is actually in a perfect health state then why didn't you... well... maybe actually... I don't know... _killed_ him?"

"For a geek you process things way too slow... Look, smart ass, he's the best lead we got on Fulcrum's plans. He can give us details on their operations, details that make him more worth alive than dead. And what do you think Fulcrum would do if they _even_ suspected we hold him prisoner, uh? They'd hunt him down and kill him themselves."

Chuck thinks for a second and then sighs.

"Fine... What do I have to do?"

"Well... Casey will talk to him, so you listen, watch, flash and that's it." Sarah explains it to him.

"That's it?"

She simply nods.

"Ok. Couldn't you have scheduled a video conference or something? Did I really have to come all this way to Washington?"

That statement brings out a small smile on Sarah's face as she recalls his not-flying-but-crashing fear.

"You know it doesn't work that way, Chuck... Now let's go..."

…

When you happen to be popular and rich you don't just get an 8x8 cell… now if you _also_ happen to be the President of the country in discussion… well… you _also_ don't just get a 10x10 one. The room is quite large, clean and kind of comfortable. Dark and windowless? Well, yes…. But it's still the five star cell around the place.

"Enjoying the food I hope."

The President gets up at the intrusion leaving the tray of food resting on the bed.

"About time. What am I doing here? Listen…" He raises one of his fingers towards Casey.

"No. You listen. I'm the one asking questions here. Are we clear, sir?" He replies showing the gun on his waistband.

Resigned, the prisoner sits back.

"Ok. An easy one first. Why did you betray your country?"

"What are you talking about? I would never…"

Suddenly they're both standing in front of each other and the voice tones rise.

"With all due respect you once deserved, sir, I suggest you tell me the truth and watch your tone. Why did you join Fulcrum?"

"Fulcrum? I… I… don't know what you're talking about…"

"Well, maybe this will refresh your memory." Casey reaches to his gun and points it to the other man. "You were saying…"

"So… is this how it's gonna be? I get locked here. No one tells me a thing and now you come accusing me of betraying the country I love and then you point a gun at me? Go ahead. Pull that trigger. You have no idea what it means to be who I am, to put a country's will in front of your own. You have no right to accuse me like that. You have no idea what patriotism means." They're all but calm. A look of anger spread across both their faces. It's when the President pulls Casey's hand closer, the gun touches his chest.

"Don't you dare talk to me about patriotism! I've been serving this country with honor for way longer than you've been sleeping in a king size bed with a bunch of fools worshiping you. Can you honestly stand like that talking about the United States of America _and_ deny you know what Fulcrum is and that _you _are a part of it?"

Obama breaths heavily and doesn't respond.

"What is Fulcrum and what do you want? Casey asks harshly.

Still no response.

"I will not ask again, sir." Casey briefly looks down at his gun in hand, remembering Obama how far that can go.

"Hey! We're on the same side here. We look for broke spies in the agencies. We're trying to prevent this country from being taken down from the inside…"

"Ha! Thanks… I've been wondering what I should write down in my job history if I get to have one. Now, cut the crap and to the facts."

"What do you mean?! I just told you the truth!!! Look… those people are dangerous… you don't get it… we work under the radar to protect my, your and every single American's family!!!

"Oh, yeah… guess what? I'm Santa Claus and I believe in ghosts…"

"_Casey, It's Pete! They've just found him and Dr. Charles dead. Some kind of explosion in the house they were supposed to stay at..." _Sarah says over the earpieces.

"Copy that. Be right over."

Casey gets possessed with a greater anger. Pete was a good man and also his friend. He was killed instead of the man in front of him. _Not something I can't fix… _he thinks and adds more pressure to the gun.

"Who works with you?" Casey pronounces every word as if they have been cutting his throat. "Who?"

"I can't tell you that! If it ever gets in the wrong hands everyone will be in danger! And why do you even need to know?! What am I doing here?!" Now he's yelling too.

"Enough of that! Don't you have any code of honor left?! A man just _died_ because they thought it was _you_!"

"What? What are you saying?" He lowers down his voice.

"Pete!!! Damn it!"

"Pete? You mean Pete like in Pete Trevor?" The President asks now worried.

"Yeah. Pete, your double! Remember him?! Nice guy unlike you. Are you glad now? See what your group of _nice_ spies has done to him?"

"Wait. No… it can't be… We work for the greater good. It must have been the broke agents… They must have known about me and…"

"And nothing! For once… either you've been lying to me or you've been lied to. And honestly… right now… I don't care! I need to know who's behind all this and that's it. Fulcrum is the corrupt organization and thanks to you the _real good_ team out there is at the risk of falling apart. You have one chance of doing something right. Question is: will you?"

Casey takes a folder he's been holding in his other hand and forcefully throws it against Obama's chest.

2 years of facts, unquestionable facts. Lots of pages, pictures and names - all too familiar to the President. It takes him a while to realize the mistake he's made. He's worked against _everything_ he believes in and innocent people have been paying the price. And he's the one that holds the key that can put an end to it.

"Tom Bergeron, Samantha Harris, David Shore, Jay Leno, John Wells, Greg Daniels, Michael Schur… they're the people that came to me. It's all I know."

"_Casey, Casey… I just flashed… they're all Fulcrum… those are their codenames… I know who they are. I think he's telling the truth… maybe he didn't really know…"_

Casey puts the gun back on his waistband, nods firmly and starts to walk away.

"Wait... Do you believe me when I say I never meant to betray this country?"

Casey stops for a while.

"I do, sir."

Obama stares at him puzzled. That was what he _wanted _to hear but not what he _expected _to.

Grunt number infinite minus one: _What? Am I not a believable nice guy? _

"Real Fulcrum would rather die than say a word. Besides... Pete used to say good stuff about you and… let's hope he's not hearing this… he was hardly ever wrong."

The President offers his hand and Casey accepts it.

"Well… can I have that?" Casey points to a frozen yogurt at the tray of food on the bed.

"Sure… I guess they send me whatever new mixture they come up with at the kitchen."

"Arghh.. this is horrible."

"Well… just at first… after a while you realize it's not as bad as you thought."

"Huh… I suppose we should call it Obama Guava then."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Got a word with Beckman. Two of those guys are in town. I was kinda hating this place… finally some action… looks like we're off hunting."

"We should split up then. Chuck, you go with Casey. We meet in my old place later, ok?"

"Really? No staying in the car this time?"

"No. You'd just do otherwise if we told you so… by now we've learned it's safer to keep you where we can see you." Sarah replies.

"That's no entirely true… I don't always… well… never mind… Hey… sure you'll be fine?"

"Yeah, Chuck. I can take care of myself."

"Well… I know… anyway… just be careful and… uh… good luck…"

"Huh. Why on earth would she need any luck? I'm the one babysitting. Let's move. Shall we?"

…

Casey and Chuck got the longer drive. After 30 minutes in the car, Chuck is very uneasy and can't stop what seems to be playing with his iPhone.

"You better stop or you're gonna break the thing."

"Uh… it's just… uh…"

"What?"

"Should I… should I call her? Call Sarah…"

"What for?"

"I don't know... maybe she's done already and would like to join us… maybe…"

"Maybe she's hurt. Is that what you're thinking, huh?"

"Well... since you've mentioned it… how much of a possibility is that?"

"I'd say 50-50. Nothing to worry though… it's an occupational hazard. If anything happens you can always jump off a building and make a more original Romeo and Juliet version. I'll make sure they bury you two together."

"Oh, gee… thanks, Casey. _Very_ thoughtful of you…"

"Whatever. We're here."

They hide the car and start walking to the target's house. It's when Casey spots a FBI team already in the place.

"What the h-?!"

Casey immediately recognizes the man in charge from one of his old operations.

"Marcus, what happened here? I was supposed to come and make an arrest."

"Hey… long time, John! Well… fortunately we got here first. Just received the test results from the explosion that killed Pete and another guy. You know Pete, right?" Receiving a nod in confirmation he continues. "Right. So… it was a firetrap. And after that there were 5 more already in different states but all with the same incinerator… same trigger. Looks like someone is erasing traces… Anyway… a general Beckman, I think that was her name, was talking to my boss bout 3 minutes ago when she heard the news and ordered us to check 2 addresses. This one was closer so… here we are."

"What exactly is a firetrap?..." Chuck asks though something tells him that he doesn't want to know the answer.

"Well, put some incinerator on the walls, hide a trigger device connected to some power circuit... Be sure not to put it on the front door so _you_ can eventually get in – I'd recommend under the carpet but try not to forget where you put it - and done. You've built a firetrap. Of course, it only gets better when the flames reach the kitchen. Beautiful explosion… that is, if you're not inside the place."

"Casey?" It's all Chuck can say.

"Yeah. I know. We just missed all the fun."

"No! Sarah… Oh, my God, Sarah…"

He can't tell how long it took him to rush Casey into the car. He can't tell for how long he's been there in the passenger seat. He can't tell how many times he called her on the way and only reached her voice mail. He can't tell weather he's breathing or not… saying her name minutes before literally took his breath away. And it doesn't help when they get there and he can't tell if what he's seeing is actually real or not.

"Oh no!!! Sarah? Sarah? Let me through!! Just let me… no!"

"Sir, get back! There's too much heat in there. No one can get in. Now, please, step back."

"Is there a woman in there?" The one second without any response from any of the firemen feels like an eternity and Chuck makes himself louder as if his life depends on it. "Is there a woman in there?"

"Someone saw a woman getting in, ok? You need to calm down, sir."

"Did _anyone_ see her leaving??? Is she still in there???"

"We can't confirm that! Now, if you could just wait back there… You can't be here. We're trying our best to put out the fire… We'll let you know as soon..."

Sometimes one's best doesn't work soon enough. The noise is extremely loud and they're thrown in the air by that strange force.

The fall hurts but not as much as its meaning. Chuck lifts his head just in time to see the house falling into pieces and so is his heart. He doesn't need to think. His actions are pure instinct, they translate his need to see her one more time, even if for the last time. He gets up and runs faster then he knew he could. Just as he starts to feel the heat on his skin, he's held by someone that drags him away from the burning house.

"Let me go! Let me go, Casey! She's in… I need… I… no… no…"

Love has that power to make one's knees week… under many different circumstances. His body is suddenly too heavy, he can't hold the tears anymore and his fists hit the floor over and over again.

Casey stays there with him in silence, holding him. That can normally be classified as a hug, however, for the first time, Casey doesn't care. It's not like a hug you have to share on a birthday party, it's the kind of hug you would give without wincing to a mom that just lost her son in the battlefield knowing that son fought beside you and you saw him dying, or worse… you didn't see him dying because you weren't there when you _should_ have been… you should have taken his back… and just maybe you _could_ have saved him.

But mostly… Casey stays there because he knows that for Chuck… right now… what hurts the most isn't the thought of what he and Sarah could've had… isn't the words he did not say or some he actually did… what hurts the most isn't not being able to save her… isn't losing her…

What hurts the most is imagining life without his one reason to live.

**A/N: I wonder how mean it would be to end the story like this. I won't test that though cause Jou would kill me and what happened in Prison Break was just too much of what someone can take. That's also why I recommend you watch Burn Notice... much of this chapter came from there... and from Rascal Flatts, of course.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

In a surprisingly quiet street in DC, rain pours down matching the rhythm of last tears. Pretty much everything remembers him of the time they had spent in the suburbs. Perfect houses with their perfect gardens, the perfect distant sound of kids playing in the rain and their perfect parents uncertain if they should yell at them to get inside or join them at that moment of joy as the sun perfectly sets.

It is all so annoyingly perfect except for his own life.

Casey and him finally stop in front of a not so huge house. The garden noticeably has been lacking of some care. He walks out and the rain starts to wash the last senses of smoke in him away, externally at least. Inside nothing has changed, if anything it gets worse with each step he takes towards the main door. He can't help but think that if his life had a soundtrack this would be the time to add Breath by Greenwheel to the list.

"Bartowski... you alright?" As if guessing his thoughts Casey asks.

"It only hurts when I breath."

"Hm. You will be." He's not even sure if he believes in what he's saying.

"I seriously doubt that."

They exchange silent nods and Chuck slowly opens the door to that house - her house - while Casey waits beside the car reserving that moment for only him and the memories of her.

Do you know the moments right after you lost someone you really cared about and every little thing around you causes you to flash on the life you too shared? Do you know how each smile and tear get immortally framed in a photograph inside your head?

Well, for him it wasn't anything like that. For the past two years he's been wanting to truly know her and only now that she's gone a bit of that dream seems to come true. It feels like fate was too harsh on him and he can't figure out what he did wrong to deserve that, but as he passes through that door he feels like entering her life and, strangely enough, he feels like a part of it. He can't see the past – the fake dates and fake kisses. Instead, he pictures a future he could have and he lets it be fake real.

At his left, a small table covered with dust and a jar of flowers that's now empty... _The smell of gardenias fill the house._

"_Oh no... I should have bought roses instead... There's lots of these here already. She's probably starting to hate them by now... So stupid, so stupid, so stu-..." He thinks out loud but is suddenly interrupted._

"_I hope you're not talking about me..."_

_He lifts his head just in time to see her walking down the stairs in a gentle pace almost like in a fashion show. Who is he kidding? No fashion show would come any closer to this. She looks incredibly beautiful, wearing a full-length black dress that would leave any men jaw dropped for centuries, but no... that one is only his to appreciate._

"_Wow... uh.. you.. uh... you look gorgetiful..."_

_She smiles and laughs now standing close to him._

"_Gorgetiful? Is that even a word?"_

"_Well, you know... gorgeous or beautiful didn't seem good enough... I think they need to come up with new words to describe your beauty..." He equally smiles at her and she shyly takes one of his hands._

"_Here. These are for you... sorry..."_

"_Thanks... they're still my favorite, you know? You don't have to apologize every time you give me some... it shows you care..."_

"_Well.. then... happy first anniversary, Sarah."_

"_Happy first anniversary, Chuck." And they gently kiss to seal the beginning of the evening, walking outside._

He looks back and stares at the door closed behind him.

_The door opens abruptly and a small boy - blond hair and brown eyes - comes running to him wearing his school uniform and with his arms wide open._

"_Daddy!!!"_

"_Hey, little buddy... how was school today? Caused any trouble?" He lifts his son in the air and then hugs him tightly._

"_No... I was a good soldier... do I get ice cream?" Michael puts his arms around Chuck's neck and touches his father's nose with his own, smiling broadly._

_Sarah comes behind him joining both in that embrace._

"_This kid is spending way too much time with Casey..." Chuck tells her._

_  
"If you're referring to the 'soldier' part I might agree with you... now as for the ice cream... he learns to bargain and plead all with you..."_

"_Bargain, uh? So.. how would you feel about trading one kiss for ice cream for this little man here?"_

"_I'm sure I could suffer through it." Chuck closes his eyes and leans over._

"Chuck?"

He opens his eyes and shakes his head out of drowsiness.

"Chuck?"

The voice is soft and it sounds like an angel speaking. He turns around searching for its owner. And then he sees her standing near a balcony in the kitchen staring curiously at him.

"Where have you guys been? I know I said 'meet me in my old pace later' but I didn't really mean _this_ later."

He doesn't believe in his eyes but his feet move forward... slowly.

"By the way... you two owe me a new phone... mine got... well... fried... where's Casey anyway?" She says eating some strawberries and walking around practically ignoring Chuck's presence.

Mirage or not, making a fool of himself or not, he takes a few more steps... slower.

"Hey, mister! I know the place can't be qualified as clean but you're making it worse with all that water... go dry yourself!" She says playfully.

His feet hardly drag him for the rest of the way... almost... almost stopping. He stands mere inches away from her and looks straight into her eyes, daring them to fool him, pleading to get stuck in that reaches his hand over and caresses a projection of her face on the air, too afraid to actually touch it only to see his hope dissolve with it.

She doesn't understand the sad and deep look he gives her, but it feels so familiar... as if she's been there too. And suddenly she knows it.

"You thought I...? No.. I... I waited for a window to burn down and then I got out... I.. I'm sorry..."

Finding a little bit more courage inside of him he touches her... and it burns him... it feels good. Fully aware of her existence he once more caresses her face, for real now, and she closes her eyes at the feeling. With his other hand he pulls her closer and tenderly touches her lips with his until they're both lost in the moment and in each other.

After a few seconds, Sarah comes to her senses and, putting one hand at his chest, she pulls away, regretting that the reason decides to take over her in the most inopportune times.

"Chuck... we.. uh.. we can't ..."

Her eyes are a little moist but she knows better… she knows she can't do that to them... not when she can't stay in the next morning. So she motions to move away from him.

He doesn't let her. He holds her a little more firmly than he intended. He breaths deeply, the first real breath he took this day. And he takes control of his life.

"No, Sarah... I've already lost you once and I'm not letting that happen again. You're afraid the government will send you away tomorrow. I'm afraid of losing you today. See... life is too short to spend it wondering 'what if', so... from now on... I'll just start living it. And if you don't want to, I get it. Go ahead. My heart is yours either to take it or to break it. But before you push me away... I need you to know... Today... today you taught me not to take for granted the time that we have and to say 'I love you' while we still can. So, I love you. I love you like I've never loved anyone before and I'm not letting you walk away from me. Not anymore. Not without fighting. Sarah... I don't wanna live without you and I don't wanna live a lie."

She lifts her head and stares at him. She's not eloquent but more than words is what it takes to make it real. It's the smile the lights up the day, the touch that no one else sees, the truth revealed in the eyes... they're that stuff that speak right to the heart without using words... And so she stops fighting and kisses him. And she takes control of her life.

**20 minutes later - outside the house**

"Damn it, Bartowski. What taking you so long?" Casey glances at his watch starting to lose patience, he knows it's a tough time for Chuck but he's not used to being soft and all the waiting is taking the best out of him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A male voice is heard just as he was about to open the door.

"And who-?" Thinking it might have been one of the neighbors Casey starts to protest turning around to be caught by surprise.

"Sir, I'm sorry, sir."

"Nuh... no need to 'sir' me. We're past that... Call me Josh."

"Sure, sir.. I mean... Josh. You were saying..." Casey points to the door.

"Oh... bout that. See, agent Walker is in there. And since we're both aware of the mutual feeling between her and Mr. Bartowski and considering the events of the day... I advice against going in there... never know what you might find..."

"Wait. Walker is alive?"

"Hmhm. But you'll have time to know more about that later."

"And you won't do anything about their relationship or whatever?"

"Nope. God, isn't it just more fun like this? Do me a favor and let them find this out for themselves."

"What about the rules?"

"Well... there are lots of people.. and by that I mean General Beckman... that do care about those. But we're still human and therefore have the right to follow our hearts from time to time... and... as I'm in charge of the Intersect project... I got the final word. So.. if they wanna get together.. I'm not standing on their way..."

"I don't suppose anyone could... Well, I 'm assuming you didn't come here only to spare me the disgusting view."

"Not really. The explosions today revealed the president's informations were accurate and also that now Fulcrum knows we know who they are and will probably hide for a while. That leads to: first.. we're waking the president from the coma. And second: you and your team should take a few months of vacation... you deserve it. We'll take care of anything that comes up during that time."

"Hm. If I may speak freely... I understand the president wasn't intentionally related to Fulcrum but won't there be any consequences for his actions?"

"Since you asked.. let's just say there won't be many channels willing to air his speeches in the future. Now I have to go.. Chris and I were gaming... he was winning... have to get there before he calls it a day... gotta hate this job sometimes..." With that Josh Schwartz left in a hurry leaving Casey staring at the air.

"What is this anyway? United Nerds Of America?"

**The day after: In the plane back to LA**

"Oh, no... here we go again." The engine starts and the plane slides down the lane.

"One... two... three..."

"Just take a deep breath, Chuck. It will help you relax..." Sarah says smiling at him just like the other time. "Trust me?" She takes his hand in hers like she's always wanted and looks deep into his eyes.

_Wait... Wasn't I supposed to be freaking out right now? Wait again... who cares if the plane is gonna crash anyway? I just took the most beautiful girl out of the market..._

He reaches over and kisses her not intending to let it end any time soon... and he finds that is a much nicer way to calm himself.

_Please don't let this plane crash... I still have a lot to catch up on..._

**A/N: well.. first off, I had completely forgotten about this story... this chapter has been hanging in my computer for over 3 months or so... so sorry. Thanks, f4hr3nh31t-bang for (unknowingly) reminding of it... and reviewing it myself: i don't really like it, BUT I have no more time to write these days.. so it was either that or nothing, which I couldn't do as I don't like when authors leave their stories hanging.**

**Anyway... this is it. Thanks for reading.**

**May God's peace be upon you.**


End file.
